It's Not Over
by Shadow Writer 97
Summary: What exactly is normal ?


**ASIDE FROM PLOT I DO NOT OWN KEKKAISHI. **

**THIS IS PURELY A WORK OF FANFICTION. **

It was twelve in the morning and I awoke with a start, running out of my bed to my closet. I opened my closet separating the hung clothing, and there was a little white box. The box was where my where my Kekkaishi gear was held. And then I remembered, Karasumori was sealed, there was no purpose for this anymore. I clutched the clothing tightly, as it held many memories of me as a Kekkaishi.

Some of the memories were painful like Gen's death while others were happy. We would now have to lead the lives of normal people. I could be a normal girl. But that only rose the question of what was normal. I'm sure no one went out in the dead of night hunting demons in their spare time or for fun. I feel that without my duties as a Kekkaishi there was a piece of my life missing.

I had been waking up like this for the last week or so. Will I ever return to normal now that Karasumori has been has been sealed or will I wake up like this for the rest of my life? To be frank I thought my senses had failed me and that there were still monsters on that sacred land waiting to kill any man, woman, or child that stood in their way.

For me going to bed was not an option. So, I got dressed and carefully tiptoed into the living room towards the door and _**FLICK!**_ the light instantly came on.

"Tokine is that you?"

"Yes grandmother." I sighed.

"What are doing?"

"No I was just going to get some fresh air."

She looked at me incredulously, I could never lie to grandmother.

"Really, just some fresh air?"

"I just wanted to check up on the land. Maybe I missed . . ."

"Tokine you missed nothing. Please, just go to bed."

"I can't, my father. . ."

"You kept your promise, you were excellent as a kekkaishi. Your father never wanted you to be born into this life. He wanted you to live the life of a young and beautiful girl. Now is the time, don't end up like Shigemori and, I doing this for the rest of your life!"

"Grandmother."

I had never seen my grandmother like this, losing her own composure.

She quieted, knowing she had told me too much.

"Karasumori is gone, there is no need for you to be out at this hour especially on a school night. But go if it settles your spirit."

She left. I took my jacket off from the hook and went outside, it was a brisk and clear winter night. I continued walking until I came to the grounds and breathed deeply. With Karasumori gone there wasn't an exhilarating charge in air or the feeling of something watching you. Instead the ground itself held almost a calm and cool countenance. I was a little disappointed as I had hoped there was something there.

No ayakashi, no destruction, nothing, for once a peaceful and quiet night. I kneeled to the ground gently feeling the green gas, my fingers feeling slightly damp because of the smallest hint of dew. I could breathe easy, for now. I heard the rustle of leaves, someone was coming, but I could feel no evil essence. Still I readied myself by taking the stance my heart beat increased and then . . .

"**WO, WO, WOAHH! OOF!" **

I relaxed. It was definitely human, and definitely Yoshimori.

"Yoshimori, what are doing here?"

"To-Tokine hey."

I walked over to him to help him get up.

"Clumsy as slways."

"Shaddup!"

"Couldn't sleep could you?"

"No, guess I was. . . afraid."

"I thoroughly checked the area and there's nothing. I was almost disappointed." I giggled.

"Now that Karasumori is gone there really isn't a reason for _anything _to come here anymore."

We both stood there for a while looking up in the sky, we would have to become normal, a feat almost impossible_ to us_. From the day we were born we were taught that this _sacred_ ground was to be feared but protected from things that sought its power. We were never allowed to know anything about the land we were just there to protect it as other generations before us had.

Although I was not as vocal as Yoshimori I laso thought it was very stupid, that every question was denied, all possible solutions, denied. A _sacred _ land that seemed it had nothing better to do than grant awesome power, take lives, and give _us_ nothing but pain and misfortune.

The land also granted _fear_, which was probably why no one dared to go against tradition. Yoshimori seemed to be the only one who truely did not fear the land itself. We soon came to found out that Karasumori was not a land formation but a human named Chushinmaru with massive amounts of spiritual energy who was poorly sealed into the had taken a liking to Yoshimori ,being the only one who could successfully communicate with him. Ironically it was Hazama Tokimori 's, the founder of the Hazama-Ryu Kekkaijutsu son.

This was very annoying but the event has passed, I should focus more on the present.

Yoshimori and I heard rustling, something with a very strong aura was approaching. Without thinking we readied ourselves into the kekkaishi position. It came closer the moonlight slightly hitting the figure: spiky hair, medium heighted, slow and careful gate, hands in pockets. . . Impossible, it just couldn't be.

Yoshimori screamed. . .


End file.
